


A Night In

by PhantomBlue



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBlue/pseuds/PhantomBlue
Summary: You both planned on a night out but this works too





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> i found another one i forgot to post lmao

You awake to the feeling of something running through your hair and the sound of music gently playing. None of it, what was happening, made sense; two and two not quite fitting together in the deep haze of sleep. Your curiosity told you to open your eyes for a quick peek, but the languid patting on your head was persistent, sleep threatening to take you again. Curiosity won out in the end and you began to stir, the movement on top of your head ceasing.

“There you are~.” Sounded King’s voice softly up above you as you began cracking your eyes open, rubbing them.

You slowly became more aware of where you were as you blearily glanced around, remembering what it was you were doing before you fell asleep: You and King were planning on having the night out but the day had been rough on you. Being drained, a night in at home sounded like a good idea but nights out with just you and King had become rare recently with your job becoming more demanding with the change in season. You missed seeing him.

So, it was decided.

When you got to his place, however you found yourself to be early, or rather, he was running late. The note left behind stated that something had come up down at the casino, but that it shouldn’t be long before he would be done. The last thing you remember was waiting for him on the coach. But now you were definitely laying down, your head on someone’s lap. You gently rolled over to see King smiling down at you, book in hand. He looked as tired as you still felt, but he still held a twinkle in his eye.

“Hey there, pumpkin.”

“Hey…” Your voice a tad hoarse from sleep, “What time is it?”

“Too late to go out anywhere.”

You rubbed your hands down your face with a groan “Ugh. Sorry…”

“Naw, you’re fine, baby.” He stroked your head again, his bare hand warm. “You looked beat for your doss, anyway. Hated to wake ya.”

He stifled a yawn.

“How’d it go? Down at the casino.”

“Hm? Oh. Feh. Just a couple of rowdy patrons. Now, don’t you worry pretty little head, “he quickly added when he notice you furrow your brow,”They weren’t any trouble.”

He reached over to the end table, taking a sip of champagne before placing it back. You noticed the change; it was subtle but you saw the frown when you had asked but you didn’t press him about it. So, instead, you sat up and scooted closer to him, swinging legs across his lap and an arm around his shoulders. His smile returned, discarding the book onto the end table as he wrapped an arm around, pulling you closer before placing his forehead to yours. You both stayed like that for a few moments; both of you enjoying each other’s presence after spending such a long time apart and listening to the music playing from the phonograph, King going back to running his hands through your hair.

“So, what now?” you began, “You want me to head out soon?” As much as he tried to hide it, he looked beat and you didn’t want to keep him up. Unlike you, he didn’t get days off. But you felt his arm tighten around you as soon as you said that, burying his face into your shoulder. You laughed at that.

“C’mon, I don’t want to keep you up.”

“Well… I can always go in late.”

“Won’t you get in trouble, though?”

“Darlin’,” He leaned back, giving you a knowing grin” I’m the manager. And I think that everyone can handle things for a short while without me.” His smile softened reassuringly before placing his forehead back on yours, running his hands up and down your back. “Besides… I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.”

With his voice was in such a soft and gentle tone, his eyes begging you to stay as he pouted. How could you say no?


End file.
